This Is All Your Fault
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: This was all his fault and she wasn't going to let him forget it.


**Erin:** I'm not sure where this idea can from it kinda just popped into my head. So read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer – I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Trust me if I did I would be shouting it to the world.

* * *

><p>This Is All Your Fault<p>

"Fuck you Alek! This is all your fault!" Chloe screamed at him in pain.

"My dear it takes two to tango," Alek started with his signature smirk, "although in our case- Owe!" Chloe grabbed his hand digging her claws into his skin. "Chloe!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You where saying?" She flinched gasping as another wave of pain hit her. "Oh Bastet!" She clung to his hand like a life support. "I would rather die again!"

Alek looked at her his face devoid of all joke. "Don't ever say something like that again." Chloe stared back at him and merely nodded at his utter seriousness. "Now breath." Alek started to breath in and out with her. "You can do this. You are the strongest person I know. You've untied the Mai and brought peace to the world this is nothing."

"It's time," the Doctor spoke interrupting them. "Chloe when I tell you push. Can you do that for me?" She nodded. "Alright and push!"

Chloe's face contorted as she squeezed Alek's hand for strength. "Ahh!" She pushed as hard as she could her face turning red.

"Good girl," the doctor praised. "Now we're almost there. I can see the crowing. Just a few more pushes."

Chloe looked to Alek shaking her head. "I can't."

Kissing her forehead reassuringly he replied, "Yes you can. I'm not leaving you." His voice instantly calming her she nodded looking back to the doctor whose head was under her gown.

"Push!" she commanded and Chloe did just that. Gasping she pushed forcing herself to forget about the pain and only think about the outcome. "There's the head and the shoulders." Chloe smiled at the update. It was almost over. "Okay one more push. That's it." Chloe glanced to Alek who was looking just as excited and nervous as she was feeling. "Push!" As Chloe pushed she could feel the small body leaving her own and the cry that soon followed. "It's a girl!"

The minute those words left the doctors mouth Chloe was in tears. She had never been so happy in her life. Alek still at her side had tears streaming down his face his eyes locked on their new baby girl. His eyes left the small bundle only to look at his beautiful glowing wife.

"I love you," he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

Only when his lips left her did she answer, "Implied."

He laughed so utterly happy. He had never been this happy. Not when she kissed him back that first time, even though she had a small freak out afterwards and told him she couldn't do this. He still held that over her head. Not when she finally confessed that she cared for him too a week later, it had only taken his near death for her to admit her feelings. Not even the first time she told him that she loved him or even when she was given the choice between him and Brian and she chose him. Or when he proposed and she said yes, her voice so hard to understand due to the crying. Hell even their wedding day wasn't as amazing as now, though it really was a close second after all she was so incredibly beautiful and when "I do" left her lips he felt like he was on cloud nine. Plus the wedding night, you can't forget about that. Almost two years later when they sat in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test and then that plus sign appeared the joy he felt. Nothing compared to this moment. No this moment was incredible.

The doctor held the small pink bundle walked over to them placing her in Chloe's arms. Sweaty and exhausted she had never looked more incredible.

Staring at her daughter Chloe smiled kissing her forehead. "Hello. I'm your Mommy and this," she shot a quick glance at Alek, "this is your Dad. I'm going to apologize for him now because he's going to be so over protective that it's going to drive you nuts. Trust me I know." Alek rolled his eyes causing Chloe to laugh. "But it's only because he loves you very, very much."

Alek sat down on the bed. Chloe leaned forwards placing her in his arms. "My Bastet she's beautiful, just as beautiful as her mother." Alek stared at her. "So do you still consider this my fault?"

Chloe smirked. "Oh yes. This is unbelievably your fault."

An eyebrow arched as he held back a smile. "And how is that?"

Chloe reached out taking their daughter back into her arms. "Well you see first you made me fall in love with you. I had no intention of doing that. Second you had to be so dame good in bed. And third you make me so happy even when I want to kill you that I wanted to start a family with you."

Alek reached out brushing the hair out of her face. "When you put it like that your right, this was defiantly all my fault." Like gravity they were pulled together their daughter between them.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are a group of people outside who would like to see you," the nurse informed them as they pulled apart.

Alek twisted around replying, "Could you send them in please?"

Nodding a few seconds later the room suddenly felt very small as it filled with people who loved them. Chloe's Mother who was in tears immediately hugging her daughter and her husband Frank smiling brightly. Amy and Paul now married, Amy literally jumping for joy, while Paul hugged them both already tell their daughter stories as Chloe's sidekick. Jasmine, Godmother, held her in her arms for the first time her face full of emotions, she was going to spoil her rotten and train her hard that was easy to tell, and Valentina leaning over Jasmine's shoulder the babies hand clung onto her finger. Lastly Chloe's Dad looking proud as can be, stared down at his beautiful daughter and granddaughter.

Chloe stared into Alek's face a smile coloring his features. "Yes this is defiantly your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I hope this happens. I really do. They are amazing together. I mean I like Brian and everything but come on Alek would die for her happily! Can we really say the same thing about anyone else? Please review.


End file.
